


Here for you

by DandelionsV



Series: The Light to My Darkest Night [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, CEO Park Chanyeol, Cute Oh Sehun, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, M/M, Married Couple, No Smut, Power Bottom Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionsV/pseuds/DandelionsV
Summary: Because Sehun is his baby, and Chanyeol wants nothing but for him to be happy.





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love Sehun being pampered so much by his beloved one and this series is all I have to show you how much I love him being babied. xD

Usually Sehun would be home around eight in the evening after classes but today as Chanyeol managed to get home earlier than nine, his husband was still nowhere in sight. He was quite worried about the younger since the final submission of his thesis was just around the corner and Sehun seemed to be slightly distressed about it. Dinners and breakfasts were seldomly taken and the younger looked a lot thinner these days compared to the first month of their marriage which was ten months back.

Chanyeol sighed as he kicked his shoes to the side, walking straight to the kitchen and left his briefcase on the kitchen counter as he proceeded to the fridge to grab a glass of plain water. His mind was still thinking about Sehun’s sad face this morning when he sent him to his college and the blond boy did not even give him a kiss on his cheek like he used to. It caused him to feel anxious and he disliked it when his Sehun got sad as it would make him feel dejected, rather worse than losing a potential client.

After a while, Chanyeol made his way upstairs, thinking of taking a bath when he heard the sound of the main door clicking open which he quickly turned around and rushed back downstairs to see the one he’d missed and right when he hopped off the staircase, he caught a glimpse of Sehun’s crestfallen face. It broke his heart to see it.

“Baby?” Chanyeol called and Sehun looked at him with tears in his eyes to which he was quick to step towards the younger and pulled him into his embrace. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Of all he wanted to have, having his baby crying in his arms hurt him. Much more when he did not know what the reason behind it and the only thing he could do was to hold him close, hoping the sadness would soon subside. Nothing mattered more than seeing Sehun’s brightful smile and nothing important than to see his eyes sparkling in delight again.

“It’s okay, baby.” Chanyeol whispered in Sehun’s ear, while the younger cried in his arms, muffling words into his chest to which he tightened his embrace before he walked him to the couch at the living hall. “I’m here, don’t worry.”

They sat there in the silence of the night, drowning themselves in the tranquility as Sehun’s cry began to subside with the soothing rubs on his back, came from none other than Chanyeol’s hand. He felt calmer and relaxed after he poured it out and snuggled closer to the older’s chest, inhaling the other’s sweet scent which made a smile creep up his lips before he started talking.

“I missed you,” Sehun muttered, eyes closed while drowning himself in Chanyeol’s embrace. He smiled again as Chanyeol’s voice thrummed in his ears when he spoke and it helped his mind to stop thinking about those bullies in school.

“I missed you, too. __So__ much.” Chanyeol pressed his lips on the younger’s forehead when he spoke, putting a smile on while he caressed Sehun’s back up and down and not even a second he’d stopped from leaving a soothing touch. He knew Sehun needed it most right then. “My sweet baby had a pretty bad day today, huh?”

Sehun kept mum for a moment, fumbling over words to spill, searching for the right ones to tell the other the truth of whatever he’d been facing at his college. He wanted so much to tell his husband that he’d like to quit his study but he was afraid Chanyeol might get mad about it. Knowing that Chanyeol had worked hard to get the CEO position made him feel so small for he could not even focus in his studies due to those delinquent teenagers and he hated to even go to classes because he knew they were there to ruin his days.

He was not as ambitious as his husband but he wanted to be successful like him and his husband would always be someone he idolized the most. Lifting his head up, he looked at his husband who’s having his eyes closed then pecked an innocent kiss on his chin. “Thank you. 

“And why is that?” Chanyeol slightly chuckled, eyes fluttered open to look into the younger’s beautiful brown orbs; smiling a little. “You cried because you missed me that bad, hm?”

“No,” Sehun faked a pout and stuck his tongue out at his husband before he pecked him another kiss on the cheek. “I cried because you were too busy and I didn’t get the chance to cuddle in the morning. You’re not even here during weekend.” He sighed, and lightly smacked the older’s chest which Chanyeol faked a yelp in pain. “Bad husband.”

“Ouch, that’s hurt. So you need more cuddles and morning kisses, hugs etc?” There was a mischievous smile on Chanyeol’s lips that the younger had to look at him suspiciously and before he could register anything, he was already being lifted in bridal style to which Sehun screamed in fright when the older started to sway him around, then weaved their way upstairs.

“What if I have a heart attack?” Sehun smacked his chest again as his husband hopped on the staircase, step by step and Chanyeol laughed at his protest. To him, Chanyeol’s laughter was the most beautiful music that would put him under spell and he would not mind if he were to be trapped under his magic forever. Cupping the side of Chanyeol’s face in his right hand, he pecked another kiss on his cheek and the butterflies in his belly began to dance pretty wildly when his husband returned it with a soft peck on his lips. Heat crept up his face, painting his cheeks with a soft pink but then he rolled his eyes as if he was not affected by it. “I hate you.”

“It’s unfair but I love you so much no matter what.” Chanyeol did not walk them to the bed instead he moved to the bathroom once they were in their shared bedroom and Sehun stared at him in confusion, wondering why his husband chose bathroom instead of bed despite of the fact that Sehun wanted nothing but to snuggle up into his husband’s arms.

“What’s with that stare?” Chanyeol frowned and Sehun mirrored with an obvious confusion written all over his face. He then chuckled at the younger’s adorable reaction. “We need to shower before bed, baby. It always helps you to get a better sleep, no?”

“ _ _We__?” Sehun questioned and his frown deepened when his husband giggled but then he gasped in surprise as he got the message, knowing that it was going to be a wild night for them. “I swear you need to let me down, Chan…”

“No, why would I do that?”

“Tonight shouldn’t be the night, Chan! I have classes tomorrow, let me down!” Sehun squirmed in his arms but the older only laughed louder, entering the bathroom without letting the younger down that had him to keep hitting his chest but at a time like this, Sehun would always wish for it to be endless. The happiness that spread when Chanyeol was around was the reason why he did not give up smiling and he was the reason why he felt appreciated and contented.

And maybe, just maybe he would tell him all about his bad days tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
